A Xiaolin Christmas
by sumerjoy11
Summary: What if Omi didn't know a thing about Christmas? It's up to Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay to teach Omi the ways of this festive holiday. Merry Christmas, everyone!


It was a calm, wintery day at the Xiaolin Temple. Tiny, white snowflakes fell, making the temple grounds covered in a blanket of snow. Inside the temple were the four dragon warriors, along with Master Fung and Dojo. Omi stood in the middle of the room, watching his three friends doing what he thought was rather odd. Clay was setting up a tree near the corner of the room. Raimundo was hanging what appeared to be a circle of grass on the wall. Kimiko was hanging colorful balls on a vine that was hanging over the fireplace.

All of this activity confused the little monk.

Why did Clay drag a tree inside when a tree is supposed to be outside? Why was Raimundo hanging grass on the wall? Why was Kimiko hanging little colorful balls on a vine?

What was the point of all this?

Omi walked over to Clay, lightly tugging on his pants. The cowboy smiled warmly at his friend. "Howdy there, lil' partner."

"Friend Clay, why have you brought a tree inside the temple?"

"Shucks Omi, haven't ya ever heard of a Christmas tree?"

"_Christmas_? What is this _Christmas_ you speak of?"

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing.

"You mean you _never_ heard of Christmas, Omi?" Kimiko asked.

"I'm afraid not, Kimiko. So, who would like to explain to me what this _Christmas_ is?"

Raimundo and Kimiko took a step back, leaving Clay with the job of having to tell Omi.

Clay sighed. "Really guys?"

"Come on, Clay. It's not gonna kill ya," Raimundo said.

"Fine. How 'bout we sit on over by the fire?"

The four warriors sat together by the fireplace. Raimundo, Kimiko, and Omi sat across from Clay.

"Well, lil' partner, Christmas is a very special holiday. It's a time of givin' and sharin' and bein' good towards everyone."

"Everyone? Even Jack Spicer?" Omi asked.

"Even towards a dirty ol' snake like Spicer. Christmas brings peace on Earth and good will towards men. It's the one day of the year that everyone is all friendly like towards one another."

"How nice!"

"Yeah, Clay, this is nice and all, but let's get to the exciting stuff, like presents and Sandy Claus," Raimundo said.

"I _was _gonna get to that, Rai, if you would be patient."

"Who's _Sandy Claus_?" Omi asked.

"_Santa_ Claus is actually his name. He's a jolly ol' man that lives up at the North Pole."

"If I am not mistaken, Clay, I believe the North Pole is supposed to be inhabitable to humans," Omi stated.

"Well, he lives there. I reckon it's his magic that helps him live in a cold place like that."

"This Santa has magical abilities? Does he happen to have any Shen Gong Wu?"

"Not that kind of magic, partner. _Christmas_ magic."

"Is Christmas magic evil?"

"No. He uses his magic for good."

"How?"

"He flies around the world, givin' any good girl and boy gifts."

"Gifts? What sort of gifts?"

"He gives toys and treats, like candy. He flies 'round on his sleigh, using 8 reindeer to pull him. Well, 9, if ya count Rudolph."

"I do not recall reindeer being able to fly. Do they fly because of this _Christmas magic_ you speak of?"

"That's right, Omi."

"But if Santa must give _every_ boy and girl a present, how does he know who to give them to? How does he know where they live? How does he even have enough presents to give to so many people?"

"Well, Santa keeps a list. He checks it twice, to check to see who's naughty and who's nice."

"We all know who's on the naughty list," Raimundo commented.

"Jack Spicer!" Kimiko replied.

"How does he know who's bad or good?" Omi asked.

"Christmas magic, like I said before. He watches everyone to make sure they're good."

"So this Santa is watching us as we speak?!" Omi said with panic in this voice. "I must be a good boy! I must be a good boy!"

"Settle down, partner! He knows you're good. In fact, he knows _all_ of us are good."

Omi sighed in relief.

Clay continued, "You also asked about how he has so many presents. Well, Santa not only has magic to help him, but he also has elves."

"Elves?"

"I'll explain this one, Clay. Elves are tiny, magical people with pointy ears that make presents for all the boys and girls," Raimundo explained.

"Ah, so Santa has little men to help him? How exciting!"

"He also has the reindeer to pull his sleigh, like Clay said before. There's Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, and Blitzen," Kimiko added.

"And Rudolph!" Raimundo exclaimed.

"Who is Rudolph? Another reindeer, right?"

"A special reindeer, lil' partner. Unlike the others, Rudolph has a shiny nose. It glows red and it's brighter than a light bulb. He leads Santa's sleigh through the dark sky so he can see where he's goin'."

"So Rudolph is used as if he were a candle?"

"Well, Santa can't exactly put headlights on his sleigh," Raimundo commented.

"I must now ask about the grass hanging on the wall and the vine above the fireplace."

"The _grass_ on the wall is called a wreath. It's used for decoration. The _vine_ is called garland, that's what's hangin' over the fire," Clay said.

"And the colorful balls, what are they?"

"They're called ornaments. They're also just decorations," Kimiko said.

"Ornaments! They are so bright and cheery! Do you put these on the tree as well?"

"Yeah. You also hang some lights 'round the tree and put a lil' star on top," Clay said.

"But there is nothing on the tree yet."

"That's cause ya'll interrupted me while I was puttin' the tree up."

"I am most sorry for that, Clay."

Omi looked at one of the ornaments on the garland. It wasn't round like the others. It looked like 3 white circles glued on top of each other. On the top circle was a face with a tiny hat on top of it.

"Strange, this ornament does not look like the others."

"Ornaments come in different shapes and sizes. They're not always round. That one is supposed to be a snowman," Kimiko said.

"What's a snowman?"

"They're fun to make! We'll show you how to make one when we're done decorating," Raimundo said.

"That is, how you say, totally evil!"

"It's totally _wicked_, Omi," Raimundo corrected him.

"That too."

The warriors got to work on finishing with the decorating. They began to hang the lights and ornaments on the tree. When that was finished, the only thing left to put on was the star. Omi held the star in his hands, staring at it in astonishment. Clay placed a hand on his shoulder as he knelt by his side.

"Wanna put the star on the tree?"

"I cannot reach that high, Clay."

"I'll help ya out with that."

Clay lifted Omi and placed him onto his shoulders. Omi carefully placed the star on top. As Clay let him down, he couldn't help but stare at the tree. Omi felt that he never saw anything more beautiful in his life.

"This Christmas tree, it is very beautiful!"

"It is, Omi, and on Christmas morning there will be presents underneath it for all of us," Kimiko said."

"So, I am a good boy?"

"Sure you are. We all know that, and Santa does too."

"I cannot wait until Christmas! When is it?"

"It's just a week away," Raimundo replied.

"A week?! I cannot wait a week!"

"Sure you can. There are plenty of things to do this time of year. Like building a snowman."

"And bakin' cookies," Clay added.

"And singing Christmas songs," Kimiko also added.

"How very fun this all sounds, my friends!"

After putting on their winter attire, the gang went outside to play in the snow. Clay started building the snowman by stacking each ball of snow on top of the other. Raimundo was busy secretly making snowballs, while Kimiko was making snow angels. Omi stood above her, looking confused by what she was doing.

"Kimiko, what are you doing?"

"Making a snow angel. Why don't you try it? It's fun!"

Omi lay next to her in the snow and began making a snow angel. Both got up from their place and looked at their angels. They were pleased with the results.

"I must say, Kimiko, your angel looks very angelic indeed."

"Thank you, Omi! Yours is really nice too."

Kimiko stuck her tongue out, letting a snowflake land onto it. Omi did the same.

Behind a tree, Raimundo had just completed making over a dozen snowballs. He chuckled as he prepared to throw a snowball at Clay. After carefully aiming, he threw the snowball at Clay's hat.

"What in tarnation?!"

As Clay went to pick up his hat off the ground, he felt a snowball hit the back of his head.

"Rai, when I find you I swear I'm gonna…."

Before completing his sentence, a snowball landed right on Clay's face. The cowboy angrily wiped the snow off his face. He spotted Raimundo peeking from behind a tree, laughing hysterically.

"**COM'ERE YOU LIL' VARMINT!**"

Raimundo gulped, then ran full speed in the opposite direction. Clay growled in anger as he chased after him.

Omi and Kimiko walked over to the now completely built snowman. Kimiko grabbed a box that was sitting next to it.

"Here's everything we need for it. Two pieces of coal for the eyes, a carrot for the nose, a few other pieces of coal for the smile, and three buttons for his chest," Kimiko said.

The two were applying the accessories onto the snowman. Kimiko managed to find two sticks for the arms and a broom for it to hold.

"All done! We just need a hat."

Raimundo bolted past Omi and Kimiko, screaming at the top of his lungs. Not too far behind was Clay, whose face was red with anger. As Clay ran past Kimiko, his hat flew off. The girl smiled as she grabbed the hat. "Looks like we got our hat!"

Kimiko gently placed the hat on the snowman's head. "There! He's all finished! Not exactly Frosty the Snowman material, but he's great nevertheless."

"Who is Frosty the Snowman?"

"Oh, we never told you about him! He's a magical snowman that came to life. Remember when I said we'd sing Christmas songs? Well, there's a song about him that we can teach you how to sing. There's also a song about Rudolph too."

"What about Santa Claus?"

"Him too."

Meanwhile, Clay was busy shoving a handful of snow down Raimundo's jacket.

"No! No! That's…ah! That's so cold! **SO COLD!**" Raimundo screamed.

"Clay, Rai, we better get inside. It's getting windy out here," Kimiko said as she approached the two boys.

"Alright, lil' lady," Clay said as he dropped Raimundo onto the ground. "I'll make us some hot chocolate."

"C-C-Can y-y-ou g-g-get me a w-w-warm blank-k-ket, K-K-Kimi?" Raimundo asked.

Kimiko placed her arms around Raimundo.

"Sure."

When the monks were inside, Clay made cups of hot chocolate for everyone. Kimiko fetched Raimundo a warm blanket as he changed into dry clothes. The two sat by the fireplace, sitting close to each other for warmth.

"He's lucky I didn't get pneumonia from all the snow he shoved down my shirt."

"You kind of deserved it, Rai. You _did_ pelt him with snowballs."

"I guess you're right. I'm still feelin' a little cold."

"Will this help?"

Kimiko wrapped her arms around Raimundo, pulling him into a hug.

"It is helping, very much."

The Brazilian placed his arm around her, putting part of the blanket over her. The two sat, holding each other, for a few moments.

"Who wants a nice cup of hot chocolate?" Clay asked as he walked into the room.

Raimundo and Kimiko quickly let go as Clay came into the room with a tray of cups, full of hot chocolate. Omi soon came into the room, joining his friends by the fire.

"I had a fun time out in the snow, my friends."

"That's because you weren't the one getting snow shoved down your shirt," Raimundo said. He quickly glanced at Clay, who gave him a mischievous grin.

"Kimiko told me that there is a song about Frosty the Snowman. How does it go?"

"Here Omi, I'll start. Frosty the Snowman was a jolly happy soul, with a corncob pipe and a button nose and two eyes made out of coal," Kimiko sang.

"Frosty the Snowman is a fairy tale, they say. He was made of snow but the children know how he came to life one day. There must have been some magic in that old silk hat they found," Raimundo continued.

"For when they placed it on his head he began to dance around. Oh, Frosty the Snowman was alive as he could be, and the children say he could laugh and play just the same as you and me," Clay continued.

The three continued singing the song to Omi, who was starting to enjoy watching his friends sing to him. The rest of their night consisted of them singing Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, Santa Claus Is Comin' To Town, and Here Comes Santa Claus to Omi.

Omi was very much excited about Christmas. The songs, the cookies, Santa Claus, Rudolph, it just seemed to exciting for the little monk. Omi had fun doing Christmas activities with his friends. Clay let Omi help him bake Christmas cookies with him and make a Gingerbread house. Kimiko and Raimundo taught Omi more Christmas songs.

The days flew by fast. It was now Christmas Eve night. Each of the dragon warriors were in their rooms, wrapping the presents they got for each other. Later on, the four placed their gifts under the tree.

"So, we can open these tomorrow morning, right?" Omi asked.

"Yupp, and we'll be getting more from Santa," Raimundo said.

Clay walked out of the room, bringing in a plate of cookies moments later. "If ya'll want, we can eat these 'round the fireplace."

"That's a fun idea, Clay! We can also tell Omi _Twas the Night Before Christmas_," Kimiko said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"I'll grab our blankets and pillows," Raimundo said.

As Raimundo left the room, Omi asked, "What's _Twas the Night Before Christmas_?"

"It's a Christmas story. It tells more about Santa," Kimiko explained.

The four friends sat close together around the fire, all covered with blankets and lying on top of pillows. Clay sat in the middle, with Omi on his left and Raimundo on his right. Kimiko sat close to Raimundo.

"So, who wants to read?" Kimiko asked.

"I will, I suppose," Clay volunteered.

The cowboy opened the book, then began reading. "Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house not a creature was stirrin', not even a mouse. The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there. The children were nestled all snug in their beds, while visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads."

As he continued reading, Clay's eyes began to droop. About halfway through, Raimundo and Kimiko were already asleep. Omi tried to listen, but was more focused on trying to keep his eyes open.

"He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle and away they all flew like the…..like the down of a thistle. But I heard him exclaim, as he drove out of sight, Happy Christmas to all, and to all a….a….."

Clay collapsed onto his pillow and he began to snore softly. The cowboy could no longer force himself to stay awake.

Before the little monk fell asleep, Omi snuggled against his pillow and mumbled, "Good night."

Master Fung went to check on his young students, but found none of them in their rooms. Dojo, who was sitting on his shoulder, volunteered on looking around the temple for them. He found the four students sleeping together in front of the fireplace, which the fire had now gone out. The dragon smiled at the sleeping kids. He whispered goodnight to them, before quietly sneaking out of the room.

It was Christmas morning. The snow was lightly falling outside. The Christmas tree glowed with its many different colors. Beneath were piles of gifts left by none other than Santa Claus. In front of the fireplace, the four monks were still asleep. A light groan came from Raimundo as he was starting to wake up. He snuggled against Clay's arm, which he thought was his pillow. The Brazilian opened his eyes and looked next to him to see Kimiko snuggled against him. Raimundo smiled, then gently shook her.

"Kimi, hey, wake up."

Kimiko slowly opened her eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Kimi."

"Merry Christmas, Rai."

Raimundo began to shake Clay, who was still asleep and snoring.

"Come on, dude! It's Christmas!"

"Just 10 more minutes, Daddy. Them cows will be fine," Clay mumbled.

"Dude!"

Raimundo punched Clay's shoulder.

"Did I miss the rodeo?!" Clay exclaimed as he sat up.

"No, but you would've missed Christmas if not for me," Raimundo said with a smirk.

Clay said with a smile, "Christmas?!" The cowboy turned to Omi, shaking him. "Hey, lil' partner! Wake up! It's Christmas!"

Omi's eyes shot open.

"Christmas? Presents? **PRESENTS!**"

The four monks looked over at the tree and the piles of presents that were underneath it. They excitedly ran over to the tree and dove into their gifts.

"Wow! You seriously got a soccer ball signed by my favorite soccer player?! Thanks Kimiko!" Raimundo exclaimed as he looked over his new ball.

"It was easy for me to get an autograph. He's friends with my dad." Kimiko said as she opened Raimundo's gift he got her. "Oh wow! Thank you for the nice dress, Rai! It's lovely"

"Well, it was the prettiest dress in the store and you are the prettiest girl I know…."

Raimundo rubbed the back of his neck, blushing. He looked over at Kimiko, who smiled at him sweetly.

Clay started opening the gift Kimiko got for him. "Whooey! Look at this new hat! Thanks a lot, Kimiko!"

"No problem," Kimiko said, giggling a little.

As they opened their gifts, Master Fung and Dojo entered the room. Dojo was wearing a small Santa hat, holding a small bag.

"Merry Christmas, kids!"

"Merry Christmas, Dojo!" All of them exclaimed.

"I got some presents for ya."

Dojo opened the bag and handed each of them a tiny box. Each box contained a ring. The rings had different symbols on them. Kimiko's was orange and had fire on it. Raimundo's was black and had a tornado on it. Clay's was brown and had a rock on it. Omi's was blue and had a raindrop on it.

"These rings are supposed to represent the element of which you are. They are from both Dojo and I," Master Fung said.

"Thank you, Master Fung!" The students exclaimed.

"Ahem," Dojo coughed.

"Thanks Dojo!"

As the two left, Kimiko made her way out of the room. "I'm gonna go grab some breakfast. Who wants to join me?"

"I sure will, Kimiko," Clay replied.

"Me too!" Raimundo exclaimed.

"As will I," Omi said.

As Kimiko waited for the boys, Clay shoved Raimundo towards Kimiko.

"What was that for, dude?!"

Clay smiled mischievously. "Ya'll might wanna look up."

Raimundo and Kimiko looked up to see mistletoe hanging above them. Both their faces turned bright red.

"What is that, Clay?" Omi asked.

"That, my friend, is mistletoe. If two people end up under mistletoe, they gotta kiss."

"Why is that?"

"I don't make the rules, partner, but _they_ gotta follow 'em. Pucker up, Rai!"

Clay began laughing hysterically, earning a glare from Raimundo.

"T-T-This isn't funny, man! Kimiko, you don't have to kiss me if you don't want to."

"Do you want to kiss me, Rai?"

"Well….um…..yeah."

"Ok, then it's settled."

Kimiko held Raimundo's face in her hands and pulled him into a kiss. Raimundo placed his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Clay cheered for the couple, as Omi stood watching in confusion.

"So, if a couple ends up under this plant, they must kiss? This must be the work of evil! The plant is controlling their minds!"

"It's just a silly ol' Christmas tradition, partner."

"Oh. I knew that!"

The four students quickly ate their breakfast so they could get back to their presents. Luckily for them, Master Fung allowed for them to skip their chores, since it was Christmas. After breakfast, they rushed back to the Christmas tree to test out their presents.

Clay was wearing his new hat he got from Kimiko and trying to use a lasso that he got from Raimundo.

Omi was wearing his new Santa hat he got from Kimiko and reading a book called _Slang for Dummies_. You can guess who gave him that.

Kimiko had tried on the dress Raimundo got for her while wearing the jewelry Clay got for her.

Raimundo was kicking around his new soccer ball Kimiko got for him and was wearing a new cowboy hat Clay got for him.

When night came, everyone, including Master Fung and Dojo, were sitting around the fireplace.

"Hey Omi, wanna sing one of the songs Rai and I taught you?" Kimiko asked.

"Yes indeed! I like the one about the bells!"

"Which song, partner? There are a few Christmas songs about bells," Clay asked.

"The one about the _jingly_ bells."

"Oh, he means Jingle Bells," Kimiko said.

"I got an even better idea! Let's _all_ sing it!" Dojo exclaimed.

"Dashing through the snow," Kimiko started

"In a one horse open sleigh," Clay continued.

"O'er the fields we go," Raimundo continued.

"Laughing all the way, hahahaha!" Dojo continued.

"Bells on bob tails ring," Omi sang.

"Makin' spirits bright," Clay continued.

"What fun it is to laugh and sing a sleighing song tonight!" Kimiko sang.

Everyone sang, "Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells jingle all the way! Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh! Hey! Jingle bells, jingle bells jingle all the way! Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh!"

"Now this part I came up with!" Raimundo exclaimed. "A day or two ago, I thought I'd take a ride. Through the deep, thick snow, with Kimi by my side. In the front was Clay, Omi was there too. Jack Spicer was pulling our sleigh, dressed as a reindeer too!"

Everyone laughed, and continued singing the carol. After singing a few more carols, it was time for bed. Before the warriors went into their rooms, Omi said, "My friends, I must thank you on teaching me the ways of Christmas. I am certainly looking forward to the next year. This was very fun!"

"It was no problem, lil' partner," Clay said.

"We're glad you had fun on your first Christmas," Kimiko added.

"And next year will probably be just as fun," Raimundo also said.

Omi went to sleep that night, dreaming of what next year will be like. He enjoyed his first Christmas very much and was definitely looking forward to next year. The next day, Omi took a calendar and a marker into his room. He skimmed through the months till he finally found December. The little monk took the marker and placed an X inside the 25th box.

"Only 365 more days till Christmas!"


End file.
